It Began With Crooked Shoes
by Duels
Summary: A DracoXHarry Fanfic based on wolftracks17's poem 'Today Never Happened' about draco tripping down some stairs and falling into a kiss with a certain dark haired savior. OC characters exist in this story and are generally important. suggest other boyxboy couples and one girlxgirl couples. severel heteros too, and this is during the goblet of fire btw.


**It Began With Crooked Shoes**

**Written By Duels (M. Black)**

**This story is a homosexual fanfiction between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. This means that there are homosexual actions preformed in this story, such as descriptive intercourse and descriptive oral sex. Therefore, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! If you do not enjoy homosexual preferences/activities, just don't read this; because rude and homophobic behavior will not be tolerated here. Thank you very much.**

**In this story, Draco Malfoy is the (for loss of better words to use) 'Top', so to speak. Meaning that sexually speaking Harry Potter would be the one that gets 'Done'. For use of better words that few or many may understand, Draco is a seme, and Harry is an uke.**

**The following is a non-profit, fan-based fictional romance story. The Harry Potter Series is owned by The Warner Brothers, Chris Colobus, Alfonso Cuaron, Mike Newell, David Yates, & J. . Please support the official product and releases.**

**This story is based on another artists work. All references and/or original general concept plotlines based on the poem go to 'Wolftracks17' and her poem titled 'Today Never Happened'. It will not be posted in this story itself, but the link is below.**

**~Chapter 1: Stupid Blaise~**

Dracos POV

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" He snarled in seething anger. "Why the hell didn't you tell me before, Draco?"

"Because, Blaise! I knew that you would flip like you are! And i'm right, aren't I? You're obviously quite upset.

"Ok, ok, your right. But, Draco... Do you... Do you honestly like blokes?"

"Yeah. I do. And, Blaise? I in love with someone as well."

"Oh yeah? Well who? Who Draco?" He said, excitement in his eyes

"Harry Potter."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence that fell following my completely truthful proclamation.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHH, Draco! You've got to be joking!" He jeered.

"I'm not, Blaise! I'm serious!" I yelled, furious with his disbelief in something that took me so long to tell him. Crabbe and Goyle had been much easier to tell, and quite frankly, Crabbe isn't the best to go to for love advice. And Goyle was a tad... knobby.

"Oh, Draco! You're such a hoot!" He exclaimed, a glimmer that told me he still didn't believe me in his eyes.

I got up. "I'm not putting up with this unruly behavior of yours! Crabbe, Goyle; let's go!" I said, calling the two to me. Crabbe got up slowly, stuffing more and more food in his mouth while Goyle near-to-immediately appeared at my side. The tall, handsome brunette couldn't even be called a boy anymore. No, he was a man. His muscles, voice and height had grown over the years, and now he towered over every body at a ginormous size of 7,2". Crabbe, on the other hand, was still 5,4" and as chubby as ever. Blaise and I were simple stand-stills, in the middle at about the same height of 5,8".

I blew my white-blond hair out of my face in a huff as I headed towards the dungeons. I made my way down an empty corridor towards the Slytherin house common room when I came to a flight of stairs of which I angrily attempted to stomp down. The key word here is 'attempted', as I placed all my weight onto my right and foot and cried out as I felt the hell beneath me snap. I tumbled idiotically down the staircase, with Goyle failing at his try to grab me. Crashing at the bottom, it was oddly soft as I landed on a pale, dark haired student. My lips pressed against their slightly parted ones as we collided and my eyes shot wide open, only to meet their own forest-green ones.

"Mmmm" He mumbled into the kiss, trying to say something but failing as we both got caught up. I ran my fingers through the back of the unknown persons' untidy black hair and wrapped my other arm around their waist. Theirs hands came to my back and I deepened the kiss, biting their bottom lip as they let my tongue explore their mouth. It wasn't until Crabbe; being the oblivious moron he was, coughed awkwardly that I came back to my senses and tore myself away from the persons' grasp.

I heard a single gasp escape Crabbes' throat as my eyes dilated when I realized I was standing face to face with Harry Potter. He took one look at me and his face exploded into a crimson-poppy color. His face spread into an embarrassed and distressed look before he turned right around and started sprinting awkwardly up the stairs we came down from over to the great hall. I took one look at Crabbe and Goyle; whom were staring at me in awe, and turned on my heel back towards the staircase, which I slowly began to run up and down the hall to catch up with him, my broken heel clacking down the hall against the marble floors.

"Potter, wait!" I cried as I stuck out my hand and grabbed him by the cloak, where I then proceeded to drag him into the nearest unoccupied room: the boys lavatory. "Potter, don't you dare tell anyone about what just happened!"

"I-I-I-I w-won't! I pr-pr-promise!" He said quickly, stuttering like anything. He was obviously nervous, and that was saying something.

"Listen, Harry, I-" I began, though he cut me off with the cutest words before I could get anywhere serious.

"You called me by my name." He said in awe, his cheeks tinting again with a ruby pink. "You've never... Before, I mean, you never..."

I looked at him quietly. There was a strong, comfortable silence between us and smiled in the end, breaking into it. "Yeah, and I'm sorry for being such a sorry arse ever since we met." I said quietly, sweetening my tone. "So Harry, I was wondering..."

"Yes Draco?" He whispered almost to quietly for me to hear.

"Do you want... I mean... What I'm trying to say is... Shit!" I said as I slapped myself lightly on the face. "Okay! I was wondering if perhaps you would like to accompany me to Hogsmead tomorrow afternoon, since it has come to my attention that perhaps we got off on the wrong foot at the start of the year."

"Like... Like a date, Draco?" He said, his bright green eyes shining with an emotion I couldn't name.

"Yeah. Like a date. What do you say?" I said, realizing he was falling completely at my toes. I decided it was time to turn on the charm and act like Draco Malfoy; Prince of Slytherin, rather than Draco Malfoy, the boy who trips down stairs and falls into kisses with people walking up staircases.

"Okay!" He said quickly, as if afraid I would change my mind if he wasn't fast enough.

"Great! Then, I'll come get you after potions." I replied, pecking him on the cheek and winking at him before leaving him to drown in my awesome charm. Goyle was standing outside, talking to some girl and her twin brother. I recognized the girl as the girl Blaise liked, but the boy I couldn't pick out. They were both definitely Slytherins though. The brother bid the other two farewell and left, while the girl and Goyle followed me to the Slytherin dormitories. Goyle did not say anything to me until we parted with the girl and we got to mine and Goyles' room.

"Draco?"

"Yes Goyle?'

"Are you dating him now?"

I sighed. "Not yet. But I should hope maybe he might like me back." I replied as I hung my broken and crooked shoes on the bed post for me to fix later.

"Don't worry. He wouldn't have kissed you back if he didn't."

"Yeah, you're right. Thank, buddy."

He gave me slight smile and nodded. He was a stoic character, and the meaningful smirks he gave went swimmingly with his personality. He was my first follower at Hogwarts, and my first friend.

"Goodnight Goyle."

"Goodnight Draco."

'Hmm.' I thought to myself. 'Today went oddly nicely, though the entire ending of the day was quite odd. And what will I say to Blaise? Should I even tell him and Crabbe? Well, let's just say this:'

'Today Never Happened. Tomorrow, however... Well, we'll see about tomorrow. Until then, I think I'll sleep. But, whether tomorrow is well or not, I think I can surely guarantee that my romance with Harry Potter began with crooked shoes.'

**TADA! Now, to be honest, not much of the rest of the ****story will involve 'wolftracks17's work, but that's okay since there will still definitely be SOME references. Anyways, goodnight my darling fan-children! Ciao~ XD**


End file.
